Made-up skin is cleaned in the following procedure: first, make-up cosmetic materials are mixed with a cleanser for removing makeup such as cleansing creams and cleansing oils containing a large amount of oil that is easily mixed with the make-up cosmetic materials, and removed by flushing with water or lukewarm water, then sebaceous matters and stains on the skin are removed together with oil of the cleanser remaining on the skin using a face cleaner such as soaps and cleansing foams. This two-step cleaning provides a clean feel after cleaning.
This two-step cleaning is necessary because a cleanser for removing makeup contains a large amount of oil, and thus even when rinsed with water or lukewarm water, the oil of the cleanser remains on the skin, so that a clean feel cannot be obtained after cleaning, and because it is impossible to sufficiently remove oil-based make-up cosmetic materials from the skin only with an ordinary face cleaner such as soaps and cleansing foams.
In accordance with recent change in the life style, there is a request for simplicity in cleaning made-up skin, and with respect to this request, face cleaners have been proposed that can perform makeup removal and ordinary facial cleaning at the same time in single facial cleaning. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a cleaning agent containing polyoxyethylene glycerine fatty acid ester and polyoxyalkylene-modified polysiloxane, and Patent Document 2 discloses a skin cleaner containing polyoxyethylene diester, an anionic surfactant, an amphoteric surfactant, and polyoxyalkylene-modified methyl polysiloxane. All of these face cleaners are in either liquid form or gel form.
In the cleaning agents described above, mainly polyoxyalkylene-modified methyl polysiloxane removes make-up cosmetic materials, but when mixing this component, there is a problem in that the foaming property becomes insufficient and in that this component remains on skin after facial cleaning and thus a clean feel cannot be obtained after cleaning. Furthermore, although this component can remove make-up cosmetic materials such as cosmetic foundations, it cannot sufficiently remove make-up cosmetic materials that are acid pigments (such as lipsticks).
Patent Document 1: JP H05-75723B
Patent Document 2: JP H11-106331A